The Basiliskos and the Queen of Beasts
by Emeraldragon
Summary: *SEQUEL TO HARRY POTTER RETURN OF VOLDEMORT* It's summer after Harry Snape's 5th year, and just when he thinks he can have a normal life, a new threat arrives. Beasts not known to any witch or wizard constantly follow him, and not even wards can help.
1. OWLs and Unknown Beasts

A.N: All right, here is my Sequel! About time I posted it, huh?   
  
Okay, to all of you who haven't read the first part of this story, it is called 'Harry Potter and the  
Return of Voldemort,'. I HIGHLY recomend that you read that one first, because if you haven't, you will   
have ABSOLUTELY no idea what is going on in this story. If you are stubborn, like me, or don't have the   
time to read my first story, here are a few notes on the last story and this one;  
  
~Harry defeated Voldemort.   
~Harry was nearly killed himself.  
~Because of nearly draining all of his magic fighting Voldemort, he has to limit his magic   
usage.  
~If Harry uses a bit of magic, he becomes weak and tired and has to sleep for a few hours.  
~If Harry uses more magic than he should, he passes out immediately and/or becomes sick  
and feverish.  
~If Harry uses a LOT of magic, he can pass out for days at a time.  
~Harry was passed out for over a month after his and Voldmeort's duel.  
~Harry died and came back to life while at the Hospital Wing.  
~Harry has two mysterious marks on his arm, almost like Wizard tatoos. One is a white Pheonix  
and the other is a green Serpent.  
~Harry and Hermione are a couple.  
~Harry, Ron, Hermione, AND Draco are all best friends.  
~Harry is Severus Snape's son, making him Harry Snape.  
~Harry had a vision sent by Voldemort's daughter.  
~Voldemort's daughter is named Alejandra Salazar Riddle.  
~Sirius Black is a free man.  
~Sirius is still Harry's godfather.  
~The wizarding world knows the story of Harry's parentage and Voldemort's defeat.  
~Harry is in his Sixth Year in this fic.  
~Harry lives in Snape Manor with his father.  
~He calls his father Severus or Sev, and when teasing 'Sevvie'.   
~Harry turns 16 in this fic.  
  
Well, I think that's all I need to say to sum up my last fic. If you read this fic and don't want to   
read the first one, E-mail me when you have a question at XOHarry4everXO@aol.com. Please, questions  
ONLY!  
  
And for those who have read my the first installment of this duo, you know what's going on, right?  
Surely I don't have to go into details?  
  
Before this fic starts, I'm giving my readers a few warnings:  
  
1) I will update after I receive 10 reviews, and only on weekends.  
2) I HATE one sentance reviews that say 'You should delete this.' or 'What a stupid fic.' If I am   
going to take my time to write this story, then I want constructive critism. At least tell what you don't like   
this fic, and how you would like me to make it better.  
3) I am not going to be as 'influencial' as I was in my last fic. If I think that the story will be better  
if the pairing was different, then I'll probably change it.  
  
Okay...I think that's all I have to say...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! (If you don't think I'm a complete lunatic and haven't run away yet.)  
  
,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,  
  
Chapter One: "O.W.Ls and Unknown Beasts"  
Dear Mr. Snape,  
  
You have received 10 O.W.Ls (Ordinary Wizarding Levels) in your 5th Year Testing.  
Your scores and rating are as follows:  
  
Care of Magical Creatures - 1  
Charms - 2  
Defense Against the Dark Arts - 2  
Divination - 1  
Herbology - 1   
History of Magic - 1  
Potions - 1  
Transfiguration - 1  
.5 = Average Level  
1 = Above Average Level  
2 = Mastered for Level  
Congratulations on placing 16th in your year!  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster  
  
P.S: Due to certain complications and to your comitment to school, you will be sharing  
a private flat with Misters Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger. Please  
come to my officeafter the Sorting and Welcoming Feast for the location of you flat and the   
password.  
Harry Snape read over his letter one more time, hoping that ten O.W.Ls was good,   
and ran out of his room, clutching the peice of parchment in his hand.  
  
"Severus!" he yelled as he ran down the Grand Staircase. "SEVERUS!" When he   
reached landing, he went to his right, and nearly crashed to the floor with his father.   
  
Severus Snape grabbed his son by his arm to keep him from falling. Harry straitened  
up and looked up at his father.  
  
Severus stood tall before him in long black work robes that were covered with thick,  
gooey orange stuff. It smelled awful. Severus was scowlind down angrily at his son, still holding  
his arm. Harry yanked his arm out of his father's grip, a fearful look in his eyes. Noticing the look,  
Severus softened.  
  
"Harry," said Severus slowly and quietly. "What is so important that you have to go   
running through the house, screaming, and effectively causing me to blow up my couldron in   
surprise?"  
  
Harry looked at the goop on Severus's robes, and it took him all he had to keep a strait  
face. Harry handed his letter wordlessly to his father. Severus looked down at him curiously before  
taking the ofered piece of parchment.  
  
Harry watched as Severus's black eyes scanned the paper, his scowl slowly disapearing.  
  
"Well..." Harry said. "How'd I do? I didn't do that bad, did I?" Severus looked up.  
  
"Bad? You did very good.... Sixteenth in year.... I was in the twenties... And 10 O.W.Ls?  
Percy Weasly himself received twelve. You did very, very well." Severus handed backthe scores,  
a small smile on his face. Harry accepted it.  
  
"I really did okay?"  
  
"Yes, yes you did great. You seem to be exceptionaly good at Charms and Defence   
Against the Dark Arts. Well, no surprises there. Your mother's specialty was Charms. Top of   
her year in that. As for your Potions grade, by the time you take your N.E.W.T.s you'll have   
mastered it. You've been exceptionaly good this summer with you studies...much better than   
you ever did in class."  
  
"Speaking of studies..." Harry started, "Do you think that tomorrow I could have a   
break and go to Diagon Alley and purchase my school supplies?" Severus frowned, but nodded  
anyways.  
  
"Yes, I suppose. You've been working hard and it'll give me an oprotunity to pick up   
some things I need. Are you going to - " Severus was cut off as a crash came from upstairs. He   
immediately stepped infront of Harry. Harry summoned Severus's wand, and it flew threw the  
manor and into his hand. Harry handed his wand to his father.  
  
"Stay here." Severus said, and began climbing the stairs to the second floor. Harry   
walked quietly behind him, casting a silencing charm on the stairs so they wouldn't creak. Harry  
was amazed at how quiet and stealthily his father walked. Must be from being a Death Eater, he   
thought.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay downstairs?" Severus hissed quietly. Harry grinned.  
  
"You didn't really expect me to let you check alone, did you?" Severus rolled his eyes  
and started walking down the hall. Harry silently cast barriers around Severus. Sensing the barrier,   
Severus once again, looked back at his son, his scowl clearly saying, 'You aren't supposed to use  
your magic!' Harry just once again grinned innocently.  
  
Severus reached out and opened the first door in the hall. Harry walked in behind  
Severus and into the room. The stood in the center of the room, which happened to be a grand   
Guest Room. They looked around the room, Severus's wand outstretched and Harry's palm  
containing a golden glow.  
  
"Nothing's in here," Harry whispered and started walking out of the room when Severus   
grabbed his shoulder. Harry looked up at Severus.   
  
"Let me go first." Severus walked in front of Harry and out the door. As they were walking  
down the hall, another crash came from a few doors down. Harry and Severus exchanged glances,  
and continued.  
  
They each stood before a seperate door, one next to the other.  
  
"Which one?" Harry asked. Before Severus could respond, and grey animal came  
crashing through the door infront of Harry and pinned him to the ground, knocking the wind out  
of him. Harry had only seconds to register what was on him before he sent out a small burst of   
magic, sending the creature flying back it to the room.   
  
Severus rushed over to Harry, who was staring in the room, and pulled him up. "Are  
you allright?" Severus asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"I'm fine." he said. They walked into the room side by side and watched tensly as   
four more creatures guarded the wounded one.  
  
"What the hell are they?!" Harry gasped, and Severus just pointed his wand at the   
nearest one. Feeling threatened, the creatures jumped at them. Harry dodged one and sent   
another blast ofmagic at the one that was going after Severus. It crashed into the wall and hit  
the ground with a whine.  
  
Severus immediatley started cursing another one, and Harry went for another. Seeing  
an oprottunity to attack, the third rushed forword and sunk it's teath into Harry's arm.   
  
Severus spun around as Harry yelled in pain. The first thing he noticed (beside the fact  
that there was a creature biting his son's arm. ) was that there was a yellow liquid coming out of the  
animal's mouth and into the wounds on Harry's arm. The creature that Harry had been cursing  
jumped onto Harry, knocking Harry to the ground once again.  
  
Being the size of wolves, they easily kept Harry in place. Severus started to rush to help  
his son when another one of the creatures bit Severus's robes to keep him in place and one of the  
injured one knocked the wand out of Severus's hand. Severus and Harry eached struggled against  
the animals.  
  
Severus was watching Harry, waiting for the boy to use his magic, but he didn't for a long  
time. He rolled around on the floor helpless, trying to kick and hit the animals. His movement seemed  
to start to slow and Severus noticed that he kept blinking over and over. One of the animals bit into   
Harry's arm again.  
  
"GET OFF ME!" Harry yelled, and Severus watched as Harry grabbed both of the animals  
and then sent them soaring through the room and into the opposite wall. Without pausing Harry sat  
up and sent the other creatures also into the wall. Severus ran to where his wand lay and pointed it   
at all of the beasts.  
  
"Stupefy!" He said, and in turn each of them fell. Severus then went over to his son, who  
was layng on the ground staring at the ceiling and holding his arm that had numorous bites. Severus  
bent down next to him, and slowly helped Harry into a sitting posistion.  
  
"Harry? Listen to me Harry. I need you to tell me how you feel. Those things, they were  
injecting venom when they bit you." Severus talked urgently, and slowly touched Harr'y arm,   
studying the bites.  
  
"I can't see," Harry said quietly. Severus looked at his eyes, noticing how his pupils were   
large, and seemed to be focused on nothing.  
  
"You can't see anything?"  
  
"Shadows." Harry said, and he started to blink, his eyes rolling back into his head.   
  
"Harry? I need you to stay with me, Harry. Don't fall asleep. I have to take you to Saint   
Mungo's, Harry. Can you hear me?" Harry opened his eyes, and seemed to look for Severus, he  
scanned where his voice was coming from.   
  
"I can't see you...where are you?" Harry said, and his voice shook. Severus put his hand   
on Harry's cheek, and moved his head so that Harry was looking at him, but did not remove his hand.  
  
"I'm right here. I have to take you to Saint Mungo's - "  
  
"Wait. I have an idea." Harry said, and closed his eyes.   
  
"Don't sleep Harry!"  
  
"Shhh....I'm not! Just look and tell me if it works." Harry held up his arm a little, and   
Severus held it, not sure at what he was supposed to look for.  
  
Then a yellow liquid seeped out of the bites with blood, and the holes slowly started to  
close. Severus inhaled sharply as the holes disapeared completely, not even a scar was present.  
  
"Harry...." Severus whispered, turning Harry's arm over. Not on mark or scratch was left.  
Harry opened his eyes, and looked directly at Severus, and then at his arm.  
  
"I can't believe that worked," Harry whispered. Severus shook his head.  
  
"Trust me when I say, neither can I." Severus pulled Harry to him and held him there. "I   
thought I was going to lose you." Harry smiled, and blushed a little. He still wasn't used to this 'father  
and son' thing. Severus pulled him away. "Do you think you can listen to me next time?"  
  
Harry laughed. "Do you honestly think I will?"  
  
"No," Severus said. "No, I don't."  
  
,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,  
A.N: What a crapy first chapter. Bad start, bad ending, and bad writing. I guess not  
writing for three months takes it's toll on you, huh?   
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	2. Taking Away the Beasts

A.N: Okay, a few people wanted to know where the first chapter took place. I know I   
didn't cover that in the first chapter, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to in the future.   
  
Thanks to all the people that reviewed!   
,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,  
Chapter Two: "Taking away the Beasts"  
  
"Albus, how many times have I told you?" Severus said to Albus Dumbledore's head,  
which seemed to be floating in the center of the fireplace. "I have never seen such a creature,  
let alone heard of such a thing."   
  
"What exactley do they look like?" Dumbledore asked, causing Severus to moan in  
annoyance.  
  
"They are roughly the size of wolves, wings of a Hippogriff, teeth of a lion, grey in color,  
and injected a yellow venom into Harry's wounds." Albus nodded.  
  
"And they didn't hurt you?"  
  
"No, they restrained me and knocked away my wand." Severus responded to the floating  
head. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Everything. Doesn't it seem a bit interesting that they didn't harm you?"  
  
"Well, yes, but I still don't see where you are going with this."  
  
"What I'm trying to say is this; The creatures seemed to have been controlled. If they had   
come on their free will, their instincs would have caused them to attack you as well. And yet they did  
not. By the way you described the attack, it seems that they came for one reason only."  
  
"And that would be to kill Harry." Severus said, finally understanding what the Headmaster  
was trying to say.  
  
"And who wants to do that most of all?"  
  
"Alejandra Salazar Riddle."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"But what I don't understand," said Severus, collapsing into a chair infront of the fire. "Is  
where a witch of maybe seventeen years of age can get a hold of creatures such as those."  
  
"That is something we can worry about later. Where is Harry right now?"  
  
"In his room on the second floor. He passed out nearly right after."  
  
"And the creatures?"  
  
"In an empty room on this floor. I have them still stunned and binded."  
  
"Excelent. Hagrid and I will be right over to collect them and take them to the Ministry for  
tests."  
  
"Wait - "Severus started, "Why does Hagrid - " He was cut off by a stern look from the  
Headmaster and a small 'pop'. Severus sighed and walked away from the empty fireplace.  
  
Severus walked down a hall to his right, and opened the door he came to first.  
  
It was small and bright, with windows placed on each side. In the center of the room  
were the five monsters, each binded at their paws and wings. They did not move, for they were   
still stunned.  
  
Leaving the door open, Severus walked back down the hall and into the main room, where  
Dumbledore and Hagrid stood, both with ash in their beards.   
  
"'Ello Professor Snape," Hagrid said, a smile just visable.  
  
"You're here a bit faster than I expected." Severus said.  
  
"Yes, now where are these remarkable animals?" Dumbledore asked, and Severus lead the   
way the romm where the animals were being heald. Hagrid gasped in surprise when they entered the   
small room.  
  
"Have you ever seen such a creature in the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid?" Dumbledore  
asked, looking up at the giant man.  
  
"No," he said, "Never. Not in me entire life." Dumbledore nodded, and levitated two with  
his wand.   
  
"Will you please take the others, Hagrid?" Hagrid nooded, bent over and scooped up  
the other three as if they were little stuffed muggle toys.  
  
They walked back to the fireplace silently, and Severus threw in a handfull of Floo  
Powder. The flames crackled and rose a few feet as Dumbledore stepped forword.  
  
"Tell Harry we say hello," Dumbledore said to Severus, before walking into the flames  
calling, "Ministry of Magic: Magical Creatures Office!"  
  
Severus threw another hand of Floo Powder in and stepped aside for Hagrid. Hagrid  
about to walk into the flames, but he stopped and turned to Severus.  
  
"Are you 'aving a Birthday Party for 'Arry?"  
  
Severus's eyes widened. "Harry's Birthday! Merlin, I forgot! Yes, yes, there will be   
a party. Thank you for telling me, this father thing is a bit harder than I cut it out to be."  
  
Hagrid nodded. "It sure seems to be." Then, indicating to the flames he said, "Ministry  
of Magic: Magical Creatures Office!" And a second later, he was gone.  
  
Severus shook his head. How could I have forgotten Harry's birthday? he thought.  
Sighing to himself, he walked up the staricase to the second floor. He walked down the first  
hall at his right and midway, went to his left to a shorter hall.   
  
And the end of the hall, there was a grand Portrait of a lake with Hogwarts in the back.  
After a few moments, a grey owl flew from somewhere beyond, and perched itself on the grass  
infront of Severus.  
  
"Golden Snitch," Severus said, and the Portrait slid away, revealing a wooden door.  
Severus turned the door knob and opened the door. He slid inside the room and closed  
the door behind him.  
  
The room was cool, and the walls were painted in reds, scarlets, yellows, and golds.  
The ceiling was high, and like the Great Hall's, reflected the sky outside. And the wall oposite  
to the door were tall wooden bookcases, each crowded with books and other objects.  
On the rest of the walls were a single large glass window, showing the forrest outside. On the left  
was a master size bed, in wich Harry slept, covered in black blankets showing the Snape Family  
Crest. Beside the bed were closets, also sporting the crest.  
  
Severus walked over to the bed and looked down at the sleeping form. Harry was now  
five feet and eleven inches tall, and still seemed to be growing. He was very skinny and a bit  
muscular at the same time. His jet black hair was now well past his ears, but not yet to his shoulders.  
His skin was pale, and on his forehead a lightning bolt scar was present. On his right cheek  
another scar stretched from his cheek bone almost to his lips, and on his neck were five small  
scars.  
  
Severus sat down on the bed.  
  
"How can you be turning sixteen?" he said to himself.  
,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,  
  
A.N: Sorry it was short! Please Review! Ten Reviews before I post chapter three! 


	3. You're Getting Closer

A.N: Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I haven't had much inspiration to write.   
  
This chapter will probably be lousy, because I have most likely lost whatever talent I might   
  
have had. Ah well.  
  
Now, most people have abandoned their fics (BAASHEEP!!!!), because of  
  
"Harry Poter and the Order of the Phoenix". And belive me, I would too, but I love writing  
  
this fic SOOO much, that I'm just going to keep going. And as strange as it might be,  
  
I'm going to continue writing this fica as though HPOoP never happened. So, yes, the  
  
character that died will still be in this fic. And the new characters won't. Sorry to all   
  
of the Tonks and Luna fans. I love them too.  
  
Anyways, I'm trying something new with this chapter. It's a normal chapter, but I've   
  
added lyrics from a song. I thought that they kind of went together. Tell me what you think about  
  
it, and I might do another one later in the fic.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song "Loser". It was written for 3 Doors Down - The   
  
Better Life. I am just borrowing it for this chapter.  
  
,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: "You're Getting Closer"  
  
*Harry looks around the forest he's in, and immediately knows he's dreaming.  
  
He's standing in a large clearing in an area unknown to him. His black robes are lifless,  
  
there is no wind. Not even a cricket or bird is heard.  
  
  
  
The hair on his neck rises as he's reminded of that night back in October. A   
  
sudden whip sounds from behind him, and he spins around.  
  
A tall girl with long, black hair has his back torwords him. Her robes are swishing   
  
furiously, as she waves her wand in the air, doing various movements.  
  
Filled with a sudden curiousity, Harry moves forword. He is only a few steps away  
  
from her when a sudden light appears and vanishes at her feet. He stops, and his stomache   
  
plummets when she suddenly speaks.  
  
"The last ones failed. This one should be more succesful." Harry recognizes the   
  
voice immediately.   
  
Harry takes a quick step backwards, hoping that his thumping heart is unheard.  
  
Alejandra Salazar Riddle puts her arms down to her sides and begins to walk,  
  
staring down at the thing at her feet. Harry notices the look of triumph on her face, and then  
  
looks down at what she's studying.  
  
For a split second, Harry is able to see the monster sitting in the grass. Then, he   
  
collapses.*  
  
  
  
Harry is dimly aware that he is screaming, thrashing about wildly on his bed. He   
  
twists and turns, his sheets twisted around him, soaked with his cold sweat.  
  
He pleads to himself, trying to stop, and yet his own screams continue to sound   
  
in his ears. He does not want to look weak in front of his father. He knows that Severus is   
  
probably already running to his room. No matter how hard he tries to stop, he can't, and   
  
the sharp pain coursing through his entire body doesn't either.  
  
Harry wishes that unconciousness would claim him, even if he was to die in the   
  
process.  
  
Just when his wish is almost granted, he hears his screams stop. He feels hands  
  
on his arms, pinning his shaking body to the bed. His body jerks a few more times, just  
  
when the pain lessens slightly.  
  
He keeps his eyes shut tight, not able to take a breath. He feels numb and empty,  
  
and wonders if he has slipped into another dream. He hears his heart beat in his ears,   
  
going slower and slower, still unable to breath.  
  
"Breath, Harry!" says a commanding, panic - filled voice. Harry gathers what strength  
  
he has left and breaths in quickly, and begins coughing. He winces in pain as he is rolled to   
  
the side, unable to stop coughing until he tastes blood.  
  
Someone picks him up from the bed, and quickly carries him down the stairs.  
  
Harry strains to continue breathing, feeling himself starting to pass out.  
  
He is layed down, and knows he is suddenly alone. Seconds later, someone  
  
sits down, and pulls him into their lap, his head tilted backwards.  
  
"Drink this for me, Harry." Harry barely recognizes his father's voice before  
  
something is poured down his throat. It is thin and tasteless. Then a second glass is   
  
pressed to his lips, and a thicker and foul potion is forced to be swallowed.  
  
Harry sighs as he is once again able to breath. He lays in his father's arms,  
  
and is a bit surprised when he feels a wet cloth on his face. He opens his eyes blearily,  
  
and looks into the eyes of his father. The are black, and for the second time that day   
  
shine with worry. His father is holding a cloth to his cheek, and sees that it is spotted  
  
with blood.  
  
He opens his mouth, but Severus shakes his head. Harry sighs again and   
  
closes his eyes. He wraps his arms around his father and lays there, only to be picked  
  
up again. He opens his eyes as he is set in a chair, and watches as Severus conjures   
  
a pillow and a blanket with his wand. They are both layed on a couch, and Severus  
  
walks back over to Harry, and places him on the couch.  
  
Harry hates being treated this way, but he knows that he wouldn't have been  
  
able to walk anyway.  
  
Severus sits in a chair next to Harry, and stares down at him.  
  
"Are you alright?" Severus asks, and Harry smiles dimly.  
  
"I think so. Are you?" Harry's throat stings when he talks, and winces.  
  
"Your throat is most likely going to hurt for a day or so. After your screaming,  
  
I'm surprised you can talk at all." Harry noticed how Severus avoided his question,  
  
but the look in his eyes explain everything. "What happened?" Severus asks.  
  
"Alejandra is the one who sent those monsters." Harry says simply, and   
  
Severus nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore and I figured that was true. We concluded that   
  
after we realized that the monsters went after only you." Severus's voice softened.   
  
Harry nodded. "She's made another one." Severus looked at him sharply.  
  
"What do you mean, 'made'?"  
  
"Well, I think she makes them. Or disfigures them at least. She was standing   
  
in a forest, and she was doing all these wand movements. I couldn't see what she was doing   
  
to it though. And then she stopped, and I got to see the monster. And then I passes out."  
  
Severus looked alarmed. "What did it look like?"  
  
Harry shook his head in frustration. "I can't remeber. But she said it would be,  
  
'more succesful'."   
  
The both of them lapsed into silence, each of them with their own worries.  
  
  
  
"This one was even worse than the last," Harry said quietly after a few moments.  
  
Severus said nothing, but looked over at the wall. They both knew he wasn't talking about  
  
the monsters.  
  
"I...I don't know how many of these I can handle,"Harry stammered. At this, Severus  
  
looked at him, square in the eye.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I just...I just feel that they will continue to get worse. And when I'm screaming, I can't  
  
seem to stop. Only when you are there....I am able to stop. And then I can't breath...I can't   
  
move...I can barely think. I'm just...scared." Harry looked at the ceiling.  
  
"Look, Harry, I know it's hard for you. I really do. I know that I'll never feel them, like  
  
you do. But I know that you'll be fine." Severus seemed almost angry. "There is nothing  
  
for you to be scared about."  
  
Harry looked over at him angrily. "What would I do if I went into one of these fits,  
  
and you weren't here? Or I still wasn't able to stop? It'll kill me."  
  
Severus stood up suddenly. "They are not going to kill you. If you can survive...  
  
what happened in October....then you can take this. Now, stop worrying about it, and get   
  
some rest."  
  
Severus walked away, leaving an extremely angry Harry alone in the room.  
  
"You're right about one thing." Harry said to himself. "You don't know what  
  
it feels like."  
  
Breath in right away,  
  
Nothing seems to fill this place.  
  
I need this every time,  
  
Take your lies, get off my case.  
  
Some day I will find,  
  
A love that flows through me like this.  
  
This will fall away,  
  
This will fall away.  
  
  
  
"But I'm afraid... you're wrong. That she will kill me...like this." Harry barried his  
  
head in his pillow.  
  
  
  
'Alejandra...'Harry thought. 'You're killing me. And you know it. This dream  
  
wasn't worse than the last one. But after...that was much worse.'  
  
Harry suddenly felt guilty. Maybe he shouldn't have tald his father how he felt.   
  
He didn't want to worry Severus. And even though he said Harry would be fine, his  
  
eyes said something very differant.  
  
"I am such a loser..."Harry said into his pillow.  
  
  
  
  
  
You're getting closer,  
  
To pushing me off of life's little edge.  
  
Cause I'm a loser,  
  
And sooner or later you know I'll be dead.  
  
You're getting closer,  
  
You're holding the rope and I'm taking the fall.  
  
Cause I'm a loser,  
  
I'm a loser, yeah.  
  
Severus walked down the hall slowly, staring down at the floor. Harry's attack  
  
was much worse this time. The last one hadn't lasted as long, and Harry was able to breath  
  
after it. And Harry's scar and the other scars on his face had broken open this time.   
  
Even the bitemarks on his arm had reappeared.   
  
The first potion he had given Harry was a Strengthening Potion. The second was  
  
a minor Blood Clotting Potion. I was thick, for it had Dragon's Blood in it.   
  
Severus shook his head, trying to clear his mind.   
  
Did Harry really believe that they were going to get worse? And what if he did  
  
go into one of those attacks, and Severus couldn't get to him? Could Harry really die?  
  
Severus leaned heavily against the wall. Images of Harry screaming and twisting  
  
about on the bed would haunt him for a long time. And he knew, deep down, that as long as   
  
Alejandra was still around, that the dreams would continue. As would Harry's screaming, and  
  
Harry's pain.  
  
This is getting old,  
  
I can't break these chains that I hold.  
  
My body's growing cold,  
  
There's nothing left of this mind or my soul.  
  
Addiction needs a pacifier,  
  
The buzz of this poison is taking me higher.  
  
This will fall away,  
  
This will fall away.  
  
You're getting closer,  
  
To pushing me off of life's little edge.  
  
Cause I'm a loser,  
  
And sooner or later you know I'll be dead.  
  
You're getting closer,  
  
You're holding the rope and I'm taking the fall.  
  
Cause I'm a loser,  
  
I'm a loser!  
  
,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,  
  
A.N: Okay, now remeber, I need 10 REVIEWS to continue. And please,  
  
in your review, say what you want to happen in the next chapters, or what you want   
  
explained. I know there are gaps in the story, as of right now, but they will hopefully  
  
be filled in. AND I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU HONESTLY THINK  
  
ABOUT THE SONG LYRICS! I mean, did they even fit together? Please Review! 


	4. Daily Prophet and Worries

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to get out. After the last chapter, I was a bit lost. I'm also sorry that the last chapter confused some of you. I didn't mean to put it in present tense. The chapter just wrote itself that way. Really!  
  
I'm glad that some of you liked the song, and sorry that some of you didn't. I might or might not try that again.  
  
Okay, while I was stuck on this fic, I started a new one. I'm not sure when it will be posted, but when it is I'll let you know. It is going to be based on Harry and Draco, and there is a 80% chance that it will be a slash. Sorry to those who don't like it. I've just recently got into H/D and it is going to be very hard for me not to make this fic one. I'm very excited about it, it's actually original. I have yet to see a fic based on what mine is going to be like.  
  
Okay, I just want to dedicate this chapter to two people. Firstly, to Baasheep, because she ALWAYS is getting me to continue with this story. (Thanks for the pressure, as if I don't have enough!!! j/k) And secondly to EriEka127, because she is the first person to IM me about this fic in a LONG TIME. (hint hint - I love IMs)  
  
So on with the show!  
  
,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Harry woke sometime late next morning, still on the couch. After slowly stretching, and making sure he was able to move properly, he got up and went into the kitchen.  
  
After pouring himself a glass of Pumpkin Juice, he sat down in a chair at the table, and noticed a piece of parchment on the table. He pulled it to himself and read;  
  
Basiliskos,  
  
I had to Apparate to the Headmaster's this morning. There seems to be something going on with Ministry - read the Prophet if you must. I should be back by midday. Whatever you do, do not answer the door.  
  
Severus  
  
Harry read the letter over once more, wondering faintly if the note was even for him. Severus had never called him Basiliskos before. He wasn't even sure what it meant. And secondly, why couldn't he open the door? What could possibly be going on at the Ministry? he thought.  
  
His Juice forgotten, Harry got up and went back into the Living Room, and searched for the morning's Daily Prophet. After finding it in an arm chair across from the couch he had slept on, he sat down and turned it to the front page.  
  
Harry stared down and the bold headline and read;  
  
MONSTERS AT SNAPE MANOR  
  
Yesterday, at approximately 5:23 PM, Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand. Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.) and Rebeus Hagrid ( Gamekeeper, Care of Magical Creatures Professor at Hogwarts) appeared at the Magical Creatures Office, carrying what appeared to be five winged wolves.  
  
Upon further inspection, it was reported that they seemed to be a new species of Magical Animals. The Creatures were immediately taken in for tests, where the results are still pending.  
  
After being thoroughly questioned, Dumbledore revealed that the creatures had broken into Snape Manor, located in the South of Whales, where Severus Snape ( Cleared of all Death Eater charges last November) and Harry Snape (Order of Merlin, First Class, Vanquisher of He-Who-must-Not-Be- Named last October) reside.  
  
It seems that after an intense battle, the Creatures were Stunned, and the only injury was a serious bite inflicted on Harry Snape.  
  
We have been unable to interview Albus Dumbledore, Harry Snape, or Severus Snape further on the matter, or been informed on Harry's condition.  
  
Harry sighed with a small shake of his head. So that's why I can't answer the door, thought Harry. He stood and placed the Prophet on the chair, collected his pillow and blanket from the couch, and made his way up the stairs.  
  
He smiled as he watched a small tawny owl soar from portrait to portrait, and when he reached the grand portrait of Hogwarts, settle itself in the grass.  
  
"Golden Snitch," Harry said to the owl, and walked through the wooden door that appeared behind the portrait.  
  
He was not two feet into the room when he was bombarded by owls. At least three were circling around his head hooting loudly. Harry hastily threw his things on his bed and walked over to his desk, where the owls had landed.  
  
Finally able to get a proper look at them, he saw that most of the owls were familiar. One was Pig, another Errol, Hedwig, a large Eagle owl that seemed familiar, and one that he hadn't seen before.  
  
Pig, who had resorted to circling Harry's head again, hooted loudly as he landed on his head. Harry quickly grabbed the little thing and untied the pieces of parchment around his leg. It flew back to the desk as Errol flew to Harry next.  
  
After he had successfully untied the letters - and noticed that the owls weren't leaving - he unrolled the first on and read;  
  
Harry,  
  
We read what happened in the Prophet this morning - are you ok? Mum and Dad are in a right state, they have the whole house nervous. I can't write more, Hermione wants to use Pig to send you a letter as well. Write back soon.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry felt a twinge of guilt. He wished that he hadn't collapsed yesterday - he would've been able to write them and tell the story himself.  
  
He put down Ron's letter and unfolded what was bound to be Hermione's.  
  
Harry,  
  
Are you allright? Everyone was frantic when they read what happened in The Daily Prophet. (I forgot to mention I was at Ron's house) Ron's mum nearly Apparated to your manor when she heard. But then we had received an owl form Dumbledore telling us that you were fine, and not to do anything. But we have to hear from you that you are allright. Please owl us soon if you are able to.  
  
Love from,  
Hermione  
  
Harry then read the letter form Ginny, Fred, and George, with consisted of mostly the same thing. Then opening the one that the eagle owl had sent he read;  
  
Harry,  
  
Are you okay? I read what happened in the Prophet, it seemed strange that only you were hurt. There also seemed to be something missing - How did the beasts get into your Manor in the first place. The wards surrounding the place is almost as strong as those around Hogwarts.  
  
Write back as soon as you can, there is something else I have to talk to you about.  
  
Draco  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed as he read the bottom sentence again, 'There's something else I have to talk to you about'. Knowing he'd understand later, he set Draco's letter aside, and read the last one, which was from Sirius, and contained the same as the first three.  
  
He quickly walked to his desk, pulled out a single piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink. He wrote down five times;  
  
Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm home alone right now-Severus had to go to Dumbledore's.  
  
And underneath three he asked how they did on their O.W.Ls, and under Draco's added  
  
What do you have to talk to me about? Instead of sending me an owl, I'll let you, Hermione, and Ron know when we can get together here. We can talk then, okay?  
  
He then gave the owls their respective letters, and sent them on their way. It was only then did Hedwig fly over to him, and dropped a dead mouse at his feet. Harry chuckled, patted her head, and sunk backwards into his bed.  
  
This is going to be a long summer, he thought.  
  
,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,,.-~*~-.,  
  
Author's Note: Please Review! I'd like ten reviews before I post the next chapter, and I only got nine last update so PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
